


Paradise Motel Week Day 1

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/comfort but its just mostly comfort, Other, ive literally never written a non-gen fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Jet Star comforts Party Poison after a clap
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	Paradise Motel Week Day 1

“Hey, Poison.” Jet Star slips into the back room, half-flopping down onto the mattress beside him. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine.” Poison grabs Jet’s arm, curling up around it, and Jet smiles, turning onto aer side to hold Poison with aer free arm. 

“Really. How’re you doing?” Poison shrugs reaching up and, cupping Jet’s face in a palm. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jet Star frowns. 

“You can. And I know you’re dodging the question.” Poison pulls back, turning away from Jet. 

“Whatever.”

“Not whatever, Poison. I love you. I care about you. And that means I want to check in on ya, hm?” Poison shrugs again, and Jet lays a hand on his back. “Kobra says you two got pretty shook up in a clap?” Poison doesn’t reply, so Jet tries again, hugging him tighter. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Dunno. Landed weird on my ankle, but it don’t hurt too bad. Just a bit rattled, I guess.” Poison is limp against the mattress, from exhaustion or defeat, Jet Star doesn’t know. 

“Okay. We’ll look at it in a bit, hm?”

“I guess.” Poison turns back around, only to curl up, burying their face in Jet’s arms. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I dunno. I must’ve fucked up somehow, jus’ take my apology?”

“Nah.” Jet kisses the top of his head. “‘Pology not accepted.”

“Asshole.”

“Party Poison.”

“Did you just— did you insult me with my _own name_?”

“Not an insult, but yeah. Hey, I love you, you know?” Poison snorts. 

“Yeah, you keep remindin’ me at every opportunity.”

“Well, I’d be just _distraught_ if ya forgot, hm?” Jet grins, poking Poison’s shoulder. Poison grabs aer hand before ae can take it away, idly kissing each of aer knuckles. 

“As if I could forget ya. You’re far too annoying.” Jet steals aer hand back to flip Poison off, and Poison kisses the tip of aer finger. 

“Gross,” Jet laughs, pulling Poison closer. “You still wanna kiss me?”

“Always.” Poison leans in, gently kissing Jet’s lips. “Love ya.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
